harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Atrium
The Atrium is a reception area that serves to welcome visitors to the Ministry of Magic. It is located on the eighth level of the Ministry Headquarters in London. Description The ceiling was peacock blue with golden symbols moving over it; the floor, polished dark wood. Halfway into the Atrium was the Fountain of Magical Brethren. The fountain featured golden statues of a wizard, a witch, a centaur, a goblin, and a house-elf, all which spouted water from various locales into the pool of water below, and each of the last three of which is shown in some manner basking in the genrosity, wisdom and apparent superiority of wizardkind. To enter the lifts allowing access to the rest of the Ministry (tenth floor excepted), visitors passed through a set of golden gates, beside which was a security stand. The guard at the stand registered visitors' wands. When Harry Potter first visited the Ministry, the watch-wizard stationed there was Eric Munch. During Fudge's reign During Fudge's time in office, the Atrium's layout did not change 'till the later part of his last year in office, when he was using all his power and influence to discredit Dumbledore and Harry. During this time, the Atrium reflected his growing control over the government . To reinforce his position as Minister, Fudge had a large magical portrait banner of himself hanging in the Atrium. The banner depicted him as a strong and steadfast leader. Subliminally, it represented that Fudge's presence was felt everywhere in the Ministry and as a warning against those who might challenge his, and by extension the Ministry's, position that You-Know-Who had not truly returned.. On the 18th June, 1996, the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, fought between five members of the Order of the Phoenix and a group of Death Eaters, culminated in a duel between Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort. The two master wizards cast at each other spells of such a powerful and destructive calibre, that many parts of the Atrium, including the banner of Fudge, were destroyed. During Voldemort's reign in the foreground]] The layout of the Atrium during Voldemort's reign was still generally the same, except that it was somewhat darker than before and instead of the Fountain of Magical Brethren, there was a black stone statue of a witch and wizard sitting on thrones, which was made from the bodies of contorted Muggle men, women, and children, all with stupid-looking faces. The inscription on this statue read "Magic is Might", signifying wizarding dominance over non-magical people. Methods of entry Before the Death Eaters' reign, visitors to the Ministry could choose to use the external entrance (an unused telephone booth), or might arrive via the Floo Network, utilising a series of gilded fireplaces lining the left-hand side of the long hallway leading into the Atrium proper. Visitors departed through a series of fireplaces lining the right-hand side of the hall. During the reign of Voldemort and the Death Eaters, however, only senior employees, such as Dolores Umbridge as Head of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission, were allowed to use the Floo Network from their homes straight to the Ministry. All other employees used coins which activated doorways into bathroom stalls. While standing inside the toilet, one would pull the lever and be shot down a chute into the Ministry. Behind the scenes *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, the banner of Fudge depicts the Minister in the style of 1930s posters from the former Soviet Union. *The banner only appears in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. *Much of the Atrium set design was based on the designs of the London Underground. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' Notes and references *Harry Potter Film Wizardry Category:Locations Category:Ministry of Magic